A Lesson in Desire
by Pot of Coffee
Summary: Slight spoilers for Tempus and set immediately thereafter. Helen/Helen/James. PWP.


This was my contribution to the sfa pornbattle. Pairing: Helen/Helen/James, Prompt: Educating Miss Magnus.

* * *

><p>With Jack safely ensconced inside the sanctuary and Adam dealt with Helen and James were taking a breather.<p>

They were sitting together, most of the way through a bottle of wine when James first broached the subject of the two of them... with Helen. The other Helen.

"I thought the two of us could... Educate her. "

"Educate her on what James?"

"Well my dear, with such a long life ahead of her it might do for her to become acquainted sooner rather than later with some of the finer points of desire. "

"And you think I should be her teacher?"

"Who better?"

He had a point.

"Aren't you forgetting that little thing called the timeline?" James grinned at that

"So we'll have to blindfold her. And maybe tie down her hands so she can't take it off." He grinned "it's more fun that way anyway".

* * *

><p>James was the first to go up to Helen's door, leaving Magnus behind in the shadows of the hallway.<p>

He knocked and Helen opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see him standing there in the doorway.

"James! What brings you here at such an odd hour? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. Perfectly fine -" Their conversation was cut off by the door closing behind them and Helen could hear them no longer. She stayed in the corridor for what seemed like an eternity before the door opened again, this time at James' hand. He beckoned her inside and she followed him quickly.

She followed him into the entrance hall, through another door and into a spacious bedroom. The focal point of the room was a large four poster bed and on top of that was her. A much younger version of herself, blonde curls fanning out from her head, black silk over her eyes and securing her hands to the bedposts.

Now that she was there, in that room, looking down on herself, Magnus was beginning to remember: A summer night a lifetime ago when James and a mysterious companion she had never even seen had tied her to her bed and given her the best sex of her life. It was a fascinating situation to be in, she found. She was there in the room with herself and James and yet she could also remember being there. Bound and blindfolded and trembling in lustful anticipation. As she moved forward dragging her nails over her - over Helen's stomach she felt the ghost of the resultant muscular undulation in her own stomach as much as she saw it played out on the pale flesh in front of her.

She was simultaneously both the one in control and the one being controlled. And she loved it.

She bent down taking a rosy nipple into her mouth and sucked at it. She knew exactly how hard to suck, how much force with which to stroke her tongue against the hardening little nub.

As Helen whimpered in desperation tugging futilely at the bonds tying her wrists to the bed Magnus was flooded with that overwhelming need as well, and she felt herself growing wetter than she had been in a very long time.

James had apparently by this point tired of merely standing back and gazing in awe at the two of them, he moved forward fusing his mouth to Helen's. While they were engrossed in each other Magnus moved to the center of her younger self's chest. There was a spot there, just to the left of her breastbone almost on the breast but not quite. A spot of which no one knew. A spot which invariably drove her wild. Magnus leaned down, slowly dragging the tip of her tongue against this spot. Helen's reaction was immediate, her hands clenched, her hips jerked, her toes curled and Magnus smiled in remembrance of that very first time she had felt lips dragging across that spot, and the incredible world of sensations this moment had opened her to.

She moved down her torso, licking and nibbling at the pale flesh of the woman under her. When she reached the top of Helen's cunt she felt every muscle in her body tense in anticipation, but instead of continuing on her path she kissed around the top of her cunt to her inner thigh. She took her time, teasing Helen with licks and kisses so close to her cunt - but not close enough - and leaving trails of hickeys in her wake.

Helen squirmed, wiggling her hips to try and get some - any - sort of pressure on her clit. She was so close, so very close and she wanted it all now!

James saw what she was doing and tsked in disapproval.

"Patience, my dear."

He leaned in and began assaulting her neck as Magnus finally began licking at her cunt. She flattened her tongue dragging it up the length of Helen's slit as the younger woman's breathing became laboured under the dual ministrations. She started flicking her tongue against Helen's clit as she thrust her fingers inside of her.

Within minutes Helen was coming, her first orgasm rushing over her in waves. Then James moved down to join Magnus. Both James and Magnus teased her cunt with their skilled tongues stroking them against each other's and against her clit bringing her to another orgasm.

Helen lay there on the bed, limp after two consecutive, incredible orgasms.

As Magnus moved her hands back up, palming her breasts, however, Helen whimpered in breathless need obviously still aching for more. Magnus could remember the feeling so vividly. Of being drained of all energy yet still wanting more - yearning for it.

She moved over to James, next undoing his trousers and gripping his hard length as she did so - pausing for a second to kiss him deeply. Oh she had so missed his kisses!

Then James got on the bed, and slowly guided himself into Helen. She arched her back, thrusting her hips up to meet his in time with her thrusts and Magnus moved her lips over that one sweet spot on Helen's chest once more.

Helen's third orgasm was more intense than either of her two previous ones and as she came her legs jerked as her body tried to cope with the sensations coursing through her.

* * *

><p>They left the house, leaving a deeply satisfied young Helen Magnus in their wake. As they walked back to the inn at which she had been staying, Magnus could no longer ignore the burning ball of need settled deep in her stomach.<p>

So instead of continuing on their way, she pulled him by the lapel of his jacket into a nearby alley pushing up against the wall and kissing him with everything she had.

He tried to pull back

"I must say Helen. This is extremely inappropri-" But she ignored his objections and continued in her pursuits.

Reaching her hand down, she cupped him through his trousers and found him already half-hard. She smiled at the apparent proof that he was not nearly as against this as he was making out to be.

"Come on James. Live a little." He groaned in defeat and spun them around pushing Magnus against the wall and kissing his way down her neck.

With all of the foreplay of their earlier exploits they didn't need much more and before long Magnus was unbuttoning his trousers as he bunched her skirt about her waist.

He thrust into her heat and she kissed him as he did so, silencing the moans of pleasure on each other's lips.

Magnus' hands tangled in his hair as he thrust into her. Neither were cognizant of the dirt around them, they were too wrapped up in each other and the memories of this night to notice anything but the way her walls clenched around his thick cock and how she gasped out his name as she tumbled into orgasm.

James followed suit after a couple more erratic thrusts and they stayed there, braced against each other and the wall trying to regain their breath.

Then they rearranged their clothing, attempting to make themselves look presentable before they rejoined the outside world.

After they left the alley and continued on their way, James asked

"Is this sort of activity _common_ in the future?" Helen just smiled at him.

Perhaps tonight Miss Magnus wasn't the only one to be receiving an education.


End file.
